


To Sleep, Perchance To Dream Of Lightsabers

by soft_but_gremlin



Series: A Lightsaber and A Love Story [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Obi-Wan's Lightsaber, Pre-Relationship, the codywan is only implied in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_but_gremlin/pseuds/soft_but_gremlin
Summary: Cody's fallen asleep at his desk. Obi-Wan knows that he's going to be awfully stiff in the morning if he stays like that, and resolves to carry him to his bed.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: A Lightsaber and A Love Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799659
Comments: 40
Kudos: 446





	1. Chapter 1

“Cody, do you have—”

Obi-Wan stopped as he took in the scene. Cody’s side of the Office-Where-We-Do-Reports was awfully chaotic today. Holopads and flimsi were scattered about. A half-empty cup of caf sat neglected, undoubtedly cold by now. A stylus had fallen onto the floor and rolled to near the center of the room, and a set of armor was haphazardly stacked in the corner, though Cody’s blaster was undoubtedly in one of the half-open desk drawers, easily accessible but just out of sight. Wryly, Obi-Wan also noticed that his favorite robe, which he’d given up as lost after the mission earlier in the day, was neatly folded and placed to the left of Cody’s armor. In the center of the mess was his CC, asleep at his desk. One arm was bent, cushioning the left side of his face. The other stretched across the desk, hand posed as though still holding a stylus.

Obi-Wan smiled softly.

Quietly, he began to tidy up the office. Cody must have been completely exhausted; typically, even if he  _ was _ dozing, as soon as a door slid open or someone shuffled flimsi, Cody would flinch back into alertness, ready to take on whatever awaited him. Still, Obi-Wan padded silently around the room. There was no reason to clatter about and test just how deeply asleep Cody actually was; Cody didn’t get enough sleep in general, and Obi-Wan wouldn’t deprive him of even a second of sleep he might manage to find. 

Obi-Wan dumped the caf in the sink of the attached ‘fresher and set the cup on the counter to be cleaned later. Then, he stacked all the holopads and flimsi into a pile on a corner of the desk, so that they were neat, if not organized. He placed the stylus on top of the pile—Cody had his favorites and he hated losing them. Obi-Wan couldn’t tell one from another by looking (they were, after all, just GAR-issued standard styluses) but he could feel a slight fondness for this one in the Force when he picked it up. He closed all of the desk drawers, making sure to remove Cody’s blaster from the top one, so it wouldn’t be forgotten and left behind. Finally, Obi-Wan picked up his robe and slid it over his shoulders. The weight of it was comforting, and the comfort was tinged by appreciation that he wouldn’t have to stop by the quartermaster’s office when they arrived on Coruscant. Again.

Well, as long as nothing happened between now and next week.

Cody was going to be awfully stiff in the morning if he stayed like that, so Obi-Wan resolved to take him to his bunk. He sent a light Force-suggestion to Cody to remain asleep—which wouldn’t prevent Cody from waking up if he wanted to, but  _ would _ slow his waking enough that Obi-Wan wouldn’t find himself thrown across the room by battle instinct—and gently wrapped his arm around the commander’s shoulders, pulling him back enough to maneuver him out from behind the desk. Then he picked Cody up, cradling him securely in his arms. The routine was almost automatic to Obi-Wan, after years of finding his padawan asleep over homework and carrying him to bed. As Obi-Wan turned to leave the office, Cody’s blaster and armor picked themselves up and floated along nicely behind them. It wouldn’t do for them to be halfway across the ship if an emergency happened in the morning, after all.

There weren’t many people out at this hour, but Obi-Wan still gave himself an aura of Notice-Me-Not as he carried his commander to the officers’ quarters. Scuttlebutt on the ship was relentless, and getting caught with Cody in his arms would have the rumors of his and Cody’s “star-crossed secret affair” increased by tenfold before the next shift rotation, especially considering that he was heading to Cody’s bunk. He found the rumors equally amusing and annoying: some of the “subtle” stunts that troopers got up to in trying to get him and Cody to admit passionately  _ romantic _ and  _ inappropriate _ feelings for each other were incredibly entertaining, but occasionally the rumors led to quite a bit of awkwardness between him and his commander. Neither of them had quite worked up to broaching the subject of the scuttlebutt with the other, and in the meantime Obi-Wan tried not to encourage the rumors, but he didn’t bother to discourage them either. He was certain that denying the rumors would only make them spread more viciously, and he didn’t want to cause Cody to have to deal with any mockery from his men that could be prevented.

Obi-Wan made it to Cody’s quarters without a hitch, and typed in the passcode to the room. Cody had insisted that he know it in case of emergency, and Obi-Wan had returned the sentiment, having Cody memorize the code to his own quarters. That was another thing that seemed to encourage rumor, them knowing each other’s room passcodes. He hardly thought that such a thing should be construed as romantic—especially considering the medics  _ also _ had the passcode to Obi-Wan’s room, and most of the time people other than him using his passcode were just bullying him into going to bed far earlier than he thought he ought to, but something something the inherent romance of trusting another person and all that.

He carefully maneuvered himself, Cody, and everything he was carrying with the force into the room, and flicked the light on at its lowest setting. Gently, Obi-Wan laid Cody on his bunk, and tucked his blankets over him. He didn’t know where or how Cody typically stacked his armor, but he put it in a neat pile against the wall, and set the blaster atop a dresser, safely out of arm’s reach of the bed, but within easy view, in case it was needed.

Just as he was turning to leave, Obi-Wan caught sight of what he’d been searching for when he’d come into the office. He held out his hand, and his lightsaber quietly unhooked itself from the belt of Cody’s armor and flew towards him. He caught it easily, and clipped it to his own belt. Obi-Wan then shut off the light, let himself out, and went in search of a cup of tea. He hadn’t decided yet if he would head to bed himself or finish a few reports, but perhaps tonight he’d drink a meditative blend, rather than a caffeinated one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody wakes up and is very confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't supposed to have a second chapter but I couldn't help myself.

When Cody woke up, he had the distinct confusion of not knowing how he had ended up in his bunk. Had he  _ really _ been that tired, that he had somehow barely-consciously stumbled down to his quarters to go to bed? The fact that he was still in his blacks indicated a yes, as did the fact that even now, sleep was practically singing his name, the siren song of  _ five more minutes _ almost enough to push away the niggling sense of  _ wrongness _ that he felt.

But as he blearily looked around the room, he only got more confused, because even half-asleep, he’d been trained since decanting to spot all discrepancies no matter how small—noticing  _ anything _ out of the ordinary could mean the difference between surviving an ambush and getting your squad killed. And  _ notice _ he did. 

He was tucked into his blankets, which seemed out of place for having just exhaustedly flopped onto the bunk. His blaster was atop his dresser rather than slung in its holster on the door handle of the wardrobe. He didn’t even  _ see _ his holster—oh, wait, yes he did, it was in the pile of armor stacked next to his bed rather than placed on the armor rack in the wardrobe.

A pile of armor that notably did  _ not _ have a lightsaber with it.

If he had been a little more awake, he might have come to the logical conclusion. As it was, though, Cody panicked, knowing that the lightsaber was the only thing standing between his general and certain death—no matter how soon it got lost in battle. If  _ Obi-Wan _ didn’t have it, and  _ Cody _ didn’t have it, there was a major problem.

He bolted out of bed. Not bothering to change into a new set of blacks, Cody quickly put on as little armor as he felt comfortable wearing, weighing speed versus possible danger if they had a threat aboard the ship. It was possible that Cody had simply left the lightsaber somewhere, but in his experience, the 212th was never that lucky. Once he had the critical torso pieces, his shin guards, and his vambraces, Cody grabbed his bucket and his blaster and sped off. First he would go to the office, just in case he  _ had _ made an honest mistake. 

After that, he would find Obi-Wan.

He set off at speed towards the Office-Where-We-Do-Reports, ignoring the other troopers as he passed. He didn’t want to say anything that would send them into a panic, especially if he was wrong. Best to keep the investigation quiet and subtle until he was sure there was something to panic about.

To his surprise, no one else was in the office; typically there was at least one officer using the quiet space to write. He noticed that his desk was suspiciously tidy—all the papers stacked into a pile with a stylus on top, all the drawers neatly closed, no empty or half-empty mugs of caf. He was starting to sense a very confusing theme. What sort of thief would clean up after themself? More importantly, what sort of thief would clean up in such an incorrect way that it  _ raises _ suspicion?

He checked all of the drawers. No lightsaber. He checked around the desk, where he’d piled things last night, but no luck. Obi-Wan’s robe wasn’t where he’d left it either. That could be easy to explain; why would Cody take it back to his room? It wasn’t like it was attached to his armor, and if he’d left it, Obi-Wan could have found it during the night cycle and taken it back to his own room. On the other hand, both the robe  _ and _ the lightsaber missing could mean that a thief was after General Kenobi’s things  _ specifically _ . He had no idea what they might want with a robe, of all things, but—

“Cody?”

Cody whirled around. “General!”

“Is everything alright?” Obi-Wan was standing just inside the door, looking mildly concerned, but unharmed and unworried. Surely if something was going to go wrong, he’d be more tense. Cody could always tell when something was going to go wrong because Obi-Wan got tense long before he realized he was feeling something in the Force. Seeing Obi-Wan relaxed  _ almost _ made Cody relax reflexively. Almost. But there was still the problem at hand.

“Sir, your lightsaber—”

At that moment, Cody spotted the offending instrument on Obi-Wan’s hip.

Suddenly, a  _ lot _ of things clicked into place.

Cody dropped into his chair with a long-suffering sigh. Obi-Wan’s demeanor was as serene as ever, but Cody thought there might have been a twitch of a smile at the corner of his mouth.

“Not quite awake yet, Commander?” Obi-Wan asked.

“All due respect sir, kark off.”

That actually surprised a tiny laugh and an almost-grin out of Obi-Wan. Cody was stunned for a moment, caught like a ship in a tractor beam. Too distracted for a second by the sight of Obi-Wan actually  _ laughing _ to realize that he had just told his  _ commanding officer _ to  _ kark off _ .

Then, catching himself, Cody awkwardly cleared his throat. “I was worried that someone had stolen your lightsaber and that we had a hidden threat aboard the  _ Negotiator _ _._ I’d hoped to investigate subtly before sending everyone else into a panic.”

“I see,” said Obi-Wan. “You weren’t entirely... _ successful, _ on that front. I could sense your distress from the training deck.” Then, quieter, Obi-Wan added, “Also Waxer commed me to check on you.”

Cody buried his face in his hands with another sigh.

“There’s still an hour and a half before your shift starts,” Obi-Wan offered. “You might try to get a little more rest.”

“Sir, have  _ you  _ slept at all in the last twenty-four hours?” 

It was an automatic argument at this point. Neither of them could raise the issue of sleep without being called out for hypocrisy by the other.

“I have, actually,” Obi-Wan said.

“How much?” Cody asked, before Obi-Wan could flip the argument back to him.

“Three and a half hours,” Obi-Wan said. “The Council had an early meeting today.”

“That’s pretty good for you, sir,” Cody admitted. “Still pretty awful when compared to normal human beings though.”

“Another hour and a half would put you right in the range of ‘normal human being’ amount of sleep.” The tone was teasing, but the words were pointed. His general would not be deterred today.

“Understood, General.”

Cody got up from his seat. He doubted he would actually be getting any more sleep, but at the very least, he could freshen up and put on a clean set of blacks.

As he walked back to his quarters, he realized how unprofessional and out of character he looked in partial armor and a five o’clock shadow. The brothers he passed all reacted with concern or alarm before quickly deciding whatever was going on was Above Their Rank. Cody hoped this didn’t spawn any weird rumors. He’d been dealing with quite enough rumors about him lately, thank you very much. 

It would be weird to just blurt out what had gone on to the people around him, though, especially since he had a well-deserved reputation of being a stoic, quiet person, so Cody could only hope that Waxer or another officer asked about it later. He also felt that preemptively defending himself might make it less likely that his brothers would  _ believe _ whatever he told them, even if it was the truth. No, the only thing he could hope for would be someone else asking out of the kindness of their hearts and the desire to win their bets.

Or, if that was simply too much to ask, he could at least hope that when Obi-Wan talked about it to someone, he didn’t say anything embarrassing.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as being pretty early in the Clone Wars, at some point where they're not quite sure if they're coworkers or friends or something else and so they're in an awkward sort of limbo while they figure their lives out.


End file.
